undertale_dont_forgetfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret rooms
Shannon's Room This wall can be walked through by pressing Z/Enter. If you wander around long enough, you might access the room and find a weapon and an armor: The Balisong Knife and The black t-shirt. School+Beach First, you have to enter the CODE room that is in the void, then press Z/Enter to a wall to your left, and then keep pressing Z/Enter and wander around until you get out of the room. route in CODE room takes you to spawn The place has a great weapon and armor 1. QNAN0 & 2. R0BO1. Lavender Town/Bloody Weapons First, you have to enter the Desolate RUINS, and then make it through a maze, but you have to go to the SE/South East of the maze, then walk through a wall and go down to the bloody weapon room. Now, to access the bloody weapons, you have to go South and walk through a wall and to the bloody weapons by a circle, if you want to access Lavender Town, you have to walk East to walk through a wall in the center. When you successfully accessed Lavender Town, you can walk around it like a normal map, but when you enter the tower and keep going up, you'll see blood and then, a hand and a man buried in dirt BuriedAlive. When they finished their dialogue, the game closes. But if you want to teleport out of Lavender Town, just use Warp Zone. Glitchy Waterfall. you have to warp to get out # Go near the Developer Room area and go to a corner that is SW/South West and press Z/ENTER, now make it through an invisible maze and you will be in the glitchy waterfall area! # If you want to enter the other secret area in Glitchy Waterfall, go to the top right corner of it. If done correctly, there should be a pathway if you press Z/Enter while moving upwards. There will be a black room with a set of 5 numbers; 24903. It is unknown what these numbers mean at the moment. Go right and you'll see the place where Sans is in Waterfall in his sentry. The sentry doesn't have Sans and is withered. If you keep going right, you'll see a grey door that resembles the secret door to W.D Gaster in Undertale. If you still keep going right, you'll go back to the previous room, and if you enter the door, you'll go to the gaster room. If you didn't beat the game yet, Gaster won't appear, else if you DID beat it, Gaster will appear in the room melting. If you try to interact with Gaster, a jumpscare will pop up and the game will close. The "full game" door The door locates in the void, and to enter you need the Badge, if you DO enter it, you'll see a black room with only a desk and a computer above it, if you interact with the computer, it'll say that you failed getting the game to open since it crashed. Also you cannot get out, the only way is to warp out. The lab The lab is actually in the spawn area. To access it, you need to go to the East of the lab and press Z to walk through the wall, then keep going up, until you see a machine that shows some code. But now the machine is gone so, nothing special in this room.The code says: Don't forget Undertale Full game Coming soon.. The inaccessible weapon/armor (NOT.) To access that weapon and armor, you have to be LV 50. and you can go through air around the grey door to the weapon, or go up right to the armor! The haunted shed Papyrus's shed was nice in Undertale, but in DF, it isn't, it's really scary. To enter it, you have to be LV 19. It has a weapon and some armor. They are bloody like the items in Old Ruins Sans' secret path First, you need to go to the librarby, and check the yellow books, then go to Sans' room and you'll enter his room, and to get the armor, go to the East of the room and press Z, go half a circle up and you'll find the armor. The coffins. You can go over the coffins if you're 100+ LV and get a very powerful weapon and armor(But for weapon and armor you need 999+ LV), and Chara is there. When you touch Chara they disappear with no trace of them like they didn't even exist. To get the armor press Z to the east near the wall. References: Badge code: say /passcode to see it. (you need 9999g and the code is different for everyone.) Special mode code: 8675309